


A Gift For Gene

by SamuelJames



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 20:03:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2553824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam chooses a gift for his partner</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Gift For Gene

**Author's Note:**

> _Title:_ A Gift For Gene  
>  _Pairing:_ Sam/Gene  
>  _Rating:_ G  
>  _Summary:_ Sam chooses a gift for his partner.  
>  _Notes:_ Written for the Comment Fic prompt  Life on Mars, Gene/Sam, time.  
>  _Disclaimer:_ This transformative work has been created purely for entertainment purposes. No profit is made or sought. No copyright infringement is intended.  
>  _Archiving Information:_ Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

Sam's gran used to say that buying a watch for someone was bad luck, like you were calling time on the relationship. He's not sure she ever envisioned him ending up with someone like Gene but he's happy, surprised but happy. He chooses the watch, pretending it's for his dad. He's not sure if he's back in time or touched in the head as Gene tactfully puts it but they always have to be careful. Gene is worth it though. The private moments they share help to ground him in 1973 and Gene deserves something special for their first anniversary.


End file.
